1000 words
by pppeppermint
Summary: "Seseorang pernah sekali memberitahuku, seni adalah mengenai isi dari karya itu, bukan keterampilan, dan sebuah gambar bernilai 1000 kata",semoga seribu kata ini dapat membuat sedikit perubahan dalam hidupmu, Naru/Fem Sasu, based on the Yuumei flash comic


**Fic ini adalah fic yang kutulis berdasarkan sebuah flash comic pada deviantART yang ditunjukkan Yaki padaku, ceritanya benar2 menginspirasiku dan kuyakin banyak orang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena itu aku ingin membagi kisahnya dengan kalian, aku tidak akan mengakui bahwa ini fic buatanku, ini murni kutulis ulang dari flash comic itu, link nya bisa kalian temukan di profile milik kami, semoga aku bisa menuliskan kembali cerita yang menyentuh ini dengan baik.**

**Nah, selamat menikmati!**

**

* * *

**

**Tittle : 1000 Words**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belonged to Masashi Kishimoto and 1000 Words belonged to Yuumei . deviantART .com **

**Copyright Wenqing Yan 2009**

**Ditulis ulang oleh :**

_TakonYaki_

_

* * *

_

Langit cerah di atas sana disertai angin yang terasa bersahabat pagi ini. Di sebuah desa yang damailah kisah ini dimulai, sebuah kisah yang akan mengajarkan betapa berharganya sebuah kata untuk manusia lain karena makna dari kata itu dapat mengubah apa yang seharusnya rapuh menjadi kuat dan berbeda. Betapa beberapa keputusan dalam hidupmu akan mempengaruhi kehidupan yang lain, maka pilihlah secara bijak.

Di tepi sungai mungil yang berada di sisi kiri jalan desa yang rindang itu terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, ia sedang sibuk dengan buku sketsa dan alat gambar yang dia pakai untuk menggambar pemandangan indah desa tersebut. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dan bermata onyx mendekati pemuda pirang itu, dengan langkah yang malu-malu dan sedikit keraguan, ia memperhatikan sketsa yang dibuat si pemuda.

"Ada apa gadis kecil?" Tanya si pemuda,

"Kakak, bisakah kau mengajariku caranya menggambar?" Tanya si gadis cilik, "Kau sangat hebat dalam menggambar" Tambahnya sambil memperhatikan buku sketsa yang ada di tangan si pemuda.

"Tolong ajari aku, aku ingin menggambar sesuatu yang spesial .." Ucapnya seraya menggenggam erat gulungan kertas yang ada di belakangnya, kemudian dengan sedikit keberanian ia memperlihatkan gulungan kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kepada si pemuda, sebuah gambar khas anak kecil yang memperlihatkan pemandangan keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang gadis kecil yang diapit dua orang dewasa di sisi kiri dan kanannya terlihat di kertas yang agak lusuh itu.

"Tapi yang paling bagus kugambar hanya ini!" Ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan gambar miliknya itu.

"Itu sudah sangat bagus" Ucap pemuda itu yang kemudian dijawab oleh si gadis kecil "Tapi aku ingin gambar ini sebagus seperti milikmu..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Berlatihlah setiap hari dan kau akan menjadi hebat dalam beberapa tahun"

Gadis kecil itu sedikit terlonjak "Beberapa tahun!"

Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, "kalau begitu semuanya akan terlambat..." Ucapnya parau.

Si pemuda pirang menatap kebingungan, "Apa maksudmu terlambat?... Apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanyanya. Gadis kecil itu menangis, "...Ini..." Ucapnya perlahan seraya merobek kertas gambar yang ada di tangannya, gambar seorang gadis kecil di tengah menjadi robek, menyiratkan bahwa saat dua orang terpisah, maka mereka yang berada ditengahlah yang terluka.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah sering saling menyakiti..." Ia terduduk lemas sambil bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, kepalanya menunduk menatap rumput dan airmatanya terus mengalir, "Setelah mereka berpisah, aku tidak akan bisa menggambar keluargaku bagaimanapun hebatnya aku, ... karena itu, tolong ajar aku..."Ucapnya pelan sambil terus menunduk.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap iba, lalu memandang langit biru di atas sana, "Aku tak bisa, akan butuh tahunan untuk mengajarimu, dan aku hanya seorang pengembara, aku akan pergi besok, dan lagipula..." ia menghentikan katanya sejenak, mencoba meresapi sakit yang dirasakan gadis cilik itu.

"Bukankah lebih baik mendapatkan kembali keluargamu dibanding hanya sebuah gambar?" Tanyanya pada si gadis kecil yang kini terduduk lemas, matahari di atas sana begitu menyilaukan, memperlihatkan keperkasaannya, bertolak belakang dengan manusia kecil di bawah sana yang terlihat sangat rapuh... "Aku tak ingin merasa serapuh ini..." Bisik gadis kecil itu pelan.

Ia terduduk lemas seraya menundukkan kepalanya, pemuda itu berdiri di sampingnya, mengusap kepalanya pelan, "Jangan Putus asa" Ucapnya, "Seseorang pernah sekali memberitahuku, seni adalah mengenai isi dari karya itu, bukan keindahan, maupun ketrampilan yang dibutuhkan. dan sebuah gambar dapat menggantikan 1000 kata" Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu lembut.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sebuah Barter untuk seni? Gambarmu untuk 1000 kata dariku" Ucapnya, gadis itu menjawab pelan "Tapi aku sudah merusaknya, dan apa yang bisa kulakukan... dengan 1000 kata yang akan kau berikan padaku?" Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sobekan gambar itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin, hanya mungkin, 1000 kata akan cukup untuk meyakinkan keluargamu..." Ia mulai berjalan menjauh, namun sebelum itu, ia berucap pelan "Temui aku besok di sini, dan kau akan lihat..."

.

Keesokan harinya, gadis kecil itu terlihat menunggu di bawah pohon di tempat yang sama dimana kemarin ia bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu, ia memeluk kedua kakinya erat, kemudian sebuah tangan dengan lembut mengusap kepalanya, "Kakak! Kau sudah datang!" Ucapnya senang, pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja!"

"Sesuai janji, 1000 kata... "Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan amplop coklat yang tertutup rapat pada gadis kecil itu, "Tapi jangan membukanya, berikan pada kedua orang tuamu" Ucapnya.

.

Dua orang dewasa berambut hitam tersebut menerima amplop coklat yang telah lusuh itu, mereka membukanya pelan dan seketika itu airmata jatuh dari mata Mikoto, sedangkan Fugaku hanya mampu mempelihatkan penyesalan yang sangat, mereka larut pada kesedihan saat melihat isi dari amplop coklat itu. Sebuah gambar pemandangan sebuah keluarga yang bekas robekannya telah disambungkan dengan selotip, meski begitu, gambar itu menyiratkan luka, sebuah luka yang akan diterima pihak yang berada di tengah mereka, si gadis kecil tersebut, Sasuko, putri mereka.

Kata-kata yang tak tertulis itu seakan menceritakan sebuah luka...

_Mom, Dad,_

_When you two separated, she was torn apart,_

_She prayed everyday, She wished during every birthday,_

_She loved Disney for that happy ending, she believed in dreams,_

_Of holding mommy's hand and holding daddy's hand at the same time,_

_She waited day after day, week after week, months to years,_

_Until the child faded...-_

Apapun itu, matahari akan selalu bersinar, kemudian carilah hari esok yang lebih cerah,

Dan kau akan menemukannya...

.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata onyx terlihat sibuk dengan buku catatan hitamnya, ia terus menulis beberapa kata dalam buku catatannya, hingga sebuah tangan dengan lembut mengusap kepalanya,

Ia mendongak dan menemukan seorang yang sangat dikenalnya, "KAKAK!" teriaknya sambil berhambur ke pelukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan memiliki mata sebiru langit itu, pemuda itu mengelusnya perlahan, "Kau telah tumbuh dewasa..."Ucapnya seraya memperhatikan gadis di depannya, gadis itu bukan seorang anak kecil lagi, ia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang terlihat dewasa.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih, karena telah membantuku!" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar, pemuda itu ikut tersenyum, "Jadi keluargamu tetap utuh? Aku ikut senang..." Ucapnya pelan. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, "Mereka bercerai seminggu kemudian..." Ucapnya.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa terpaku, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, kemudian ia tertunduk lesu, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya, "Maaf... aku gagal melakukan perubahan..."

Gadis itu menggeleng keras, "Itu tidak benar! Kau telah melakukan perubahan... dalam diriku" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum, "Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang seniman sepertimu. Aku akan membuat perubahan dan mengubah dunia untuk seribu kata yang lebih baik pada suatu waktu nanti..." Kemudian ia menyerahkan buku yang sedari tadi dipeluknya kepada pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya, "Ini, seribu kata terima kasih dariku".

Pemuda itu menerima buku catatan milik gadis yang ada di hadapannya, ia membukanya perlahan sedetik kemudian tampak sebuah senyum terkembang diwajahnya, sambil memperhatikan sederet kata yang memenuhi buku itu. "Benar-benar... seribu kata" Ucapnya pelan,

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

Thank you!

_Mom, Dad,_

_When you two separated, she was torn apart,_

_She prayed everyday, She wished during every birthday,_

_She loved Disney for that happy ending, she believed in dreams,_

_Of holding mommy's hand and holding daddy's hand at the same time,_

_She waited day after day, week after week, months to years,_

_Until the child faded,_

...

_But this adult remembers,_

_She became I, _

_I fear,_

_I swear,_

_To never make the same mistakes,_

_To never created an image of a happy family and tear it apart,_

_If I could, I will tape it back together,_

_I know, it's all she ever wanted..._

**(From Tape it back Together by Yuumei)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Puisi di tengah-tengah cerita sengaja kumasukkan, itu adalah salah satu karya dari Yuumei-san juga, ia membuat flash comic itu berdasarkan gambar dengan puisinya itu, **

'**Apakah jika seseorang dengan orang tua yang akan bercerai itu, memperlihatkan gambar itu, akankah ada perubahan?' adalah pikiran yang mendasarinya membuat flash comic itu.**

**Akhir kata ia juga menyampaikan, "Perceraian adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Setengah dari orang yang kukenal memiliki orang tua yang bercerai, dan banyak di antara mereka tidak bahagia karenanya. Aku mengerti pada beberapa kondisi, perceraian adalah satu-satunya jalan, tapi ketika keputusanmu itu mempengaruhi orang lain selain dirimu, maka pikirkan konsekuensinya dan pilihlah secara bijak"**

**Aku setuju, sangat setuju, ia membuat gambar itu karena dialah sang gadis kecil di dalam gambar 'Tape it back together' itu.**

**Akhir kata, aku bukan pembuat 1000 words, aku hanya menuliskan cerita itu menjadi sebuah fic dengan harapan kita dapat mengerti dan tidak menjadi salah satu dari orang tua yang melakukan kesalahan, memberi luka pada orang-orang yang menyayangi kita...**

**Salam hangat,**

**Tako n Yaki**


End file.
